V7 Pregame Characters
This page serves as a repository of the characters from V7 who appeared in Pregame but did not make it to the island. Until a character is rostered for V7, they will appear on this page. Upon being rostered, they will be removed from this page and given their own. Threads that have not been ported yet: *An Open Facebook Post to my Peers [Link to PDF] Aleksandra Prudius Handled by: '''Aura '''Appearances: *Lights, Sounds, Colors, Crowds (Memories from the Past) *Yours If You Want It *Stillness in Motion *life observes itself *Aleksandra *Speaking in Colors *Dreaming of Futures Ahead *Any Ordinary Afternoon Alison Bernheisel Handled by: '''Aloha '''Appearances: *Food For Thought *Presidential Election Speeches Altan Ochir Handled by: '''MaskedMountain '''Appearances: *Sketchy Behavior Alton Gerow Handled by: '''MurderWeasel '''Appearances: *I Went To Hell And To The Races (Memories from the Past) *I Voted! (Memories from the Past) *Make A New Cult Every Day (Memories from the Past) *Five Crooked Lines *We're Milling Through The Grinder, Grinding Through The Mill *Patzers and Paretos *To See And Be Seen (#SwiftBall) *The Dead Cat Bounce (Prom) *Ballare (Prom) Artem Fyodorov Handled by: '''Fenris '''Appearances: *славянский души (Memories from the Past) *The Noble Eavesdropper *The Lovers Arcana (Prom) *Lost Souls (Prom) *Sweetest Lie (Prom) Chloe Bruges Handled by: '''Malloon '''Appearances: *Riding Home at Sunset Christine Summers Handled by: '''Jimmydalad '''Appearances: *Hidden Information Problems (Memories from the Past) *Vapor In The Air Dean Puchero Handled by: '''Pippi '''Appearances: *Star Party (Memories from the Past) *Generation Loss *Just Launch Me Into The Freaking Sun Already (Prom) *Luster (Prom) Gaelan Meloy Handled by: '''Brackie '''Appearances: *you didn't know me, but he knew me best (Memories from the Past) *Don't Go Stretching Your Wallet *Animal Magnetism *Smokescreens and Fireworks Gyu-ri Christensen Handled by: '''Cicada '''Appearances: *Prophylaxis (Memories from the Past) *Atraumatic (Memories from the Past) *Venipuncture *Take The High Road *Death With Dignity (Prom) Jordan Brankovich Handled by: '''Brackie '''Appearances: *славянский души (Memories from the Past) *Party Freaks of Nature (#SwiftBall) Joseph "Joey" Quintero Handled by: '''Malloon '''Appearances: *Presidential Election Speeches *The Plan Unfolds Kayden Brockman Handled by: '''Brackie '''Appearances: *You Love When I Fall Apart (Memories from the Past) *Take The High Road *Just Dance (#SwiftBall) *Morningleaver (#SwiftBall) Keisha Higgins-Bell Handled by: '''Somersault '''Appearances: *Juliette Sargent For Senior Class President (Memories from the Past) *Bring It On 3: Misery Olympics (Memories from the Past) *Hell You Talmbout *are you having a bad time? Lavender Ripley Handled by: '''MurderWeasel '''Appearances: *I Voted! (Memories from the Past) *Tell Us How You Really Feel (Memories from the Past) *Bring It On 3: Misery Olympics (Memories from the Past) *Venipuncture *High Literature *The Good in Everyone (#SwiftBall) Leslie Smith Handled by: '''Katie '''Appearances: *Nervous Young Inhumans (Memories from the Past) *Swing and a Miss (Memories from the Past) *Such Poolishness Luca Thomas Handled by: '''Frozen Smoke '''Appearances: *The Bubble Bursts (Memories from the Past) *Sweat More In Practice... *Defence In Depth *Booking a Date (Prom) *Mercy Me (Prom) Lukas Nielson Handled by: '''jimmydalad '''Appearances: *VOY A TENER MI VENGANZA (Memories from the Past) *Future Loves Me *and i know i need to feel relief *Expanding Your Horizons *Hiding in the Smoke *Smokescreens and Fireworks *Prom for Failures (Prom) Lyra Doyle Handled by: '''Pippi '''Appearances: *"Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward." (Memories from the Past) *Time to Even the Odds! (Memories from the Past) *The Glorious Evolution *life observes itself *Lo Mein Event Marc St. Yves Handled by: '''ifnotwinter '''Appearances: *And The Heat's About To Break (Memories from the Past) *Food For Thought Millicent "Milly" Rosenberg Handled by: '''jimmydalad '''Appearances: *Bring It On 3: Misery Olympics (Memories from the Past) *And It All Worked Out in the End *I'M A SHARK, I'M A SHAAARK, SUCK MY DIIIIICK, I'M A SHAAARK Ming Robinson Handled by: '''VoltTurtle '''Appearances: *Clinging to Loss Misty Browder Handled by: '''MurderWeasel '''Appearances: *I Voted! (Memories from the Past) *Disc Rot *Ashes, Ashes *SPLAT! *Dare You Enter My Magical Realm? (#SwiftBall) *Everybody Needs Somebody To Hate (Prom) *There's Always Some Fear In Love (Prom) Nathaniel Schutz Handled by: '''some dude '''Appearances: *The Crash (Memories from the Past) *Walk Without Rhythm *Clinging to Loss Ned Havighurst Handled by: '''RC '''Appearances: *Go About Your Business (Non-Canon) Ophelia Mitchell-Mackenzie Handled by: '''Melusine '''Appearances: *a bus story *Random Reality *Sunflower Sutra *White Roses Bouquet Ross Miller Handled by: '''Cactus '''Appearances: *FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- (Memories from the Past) *Ew, adulting. *Save Tonight *Douchebros and Woo-Girls (Memories From the Past) *Reveries *All the Power in the Universe Conspires to Carry You *Pro Tools for Dummies *Sunshower, Or, The Devil is Beating His Wife *Reflections (#SwiftBall) *Separation Anxiety *Speech (Presidential Election) Samantha Harley Handled by: '''Namira '''Appearances: *Slammin' Jammin' Sam Samuel "Sam" Winston Avery Handled by: '''Abacaba '''Appearances: *Dissonance Sebastian "Seb" Conway Handled by: '''ifnotwinter '''Appearances: *Book of Sparrows Siyanda Nagi Handled by: '''backslash '''Appearances: *Make A Cult Every Day (Memories from the Past) *Man's Only Friend *Generation Loss *The Noble Eavesdropper *Just Launch Me Into The Freaking Sun Already (Prom) *Luster (Prom) Zen Alicea Feliciano Handled by: '''Fenris '''Appearances: *"Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward." (Memories from the Past) *Time to Tip the Scales! (Memories from the Past) *Atraumatic (Memories from the Past) *Meditation and Premeditation *Wow. Fantastic, Baby. *Dare You Enter My Magical Realm? (#SwiftBall) *Just Dance (#SwiftBall) *Doki Doki Panic (Prom) *Fear & Delight (Prom)